Corey's Lap
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When room for a hypnotism show runs out, Grojband spot three chairs that are open in the middle of the audience. So Corey decides to place Laney on his lap so that the band could still stick together. Not even realizing the romantic situation that he's put them in. A Fluff filled Corney (Corey x Laney) Fanfiction. Read and Review!


Corey's Lap

The Peaceville county fair was crowded that year as the members of Grojband walked into an audience waiting for the popular hypnotism show. The hypnotism show was by far one of their favorite things of the entire fair because of all the wacky and fun tasks the leader gave to the people under his hypnotism.

But there was just one problem, there was hardly any seats left for the members of Grojband to sit in. The whole place was packed to the brim with people and there were only three chairs left that were in the middle of the crowd.

"I guess one of us will have to stand for the show." Kin pointed out obviously.

Corey tapped his foot in thought, gazing around the crowd as if he thought he was gonna spot some more seats that were open. Only to be disappointed in his failed effort with a heavy sigh.

"I don't mind standing Core, you guys can take the chairs and I'll go stand by the kettle corn stand." Laney told her crush with a bright tone to make him feel better.

Corey shook his head, "What kind of men would let a lady stand on her feet for an hour and a half while they sat down on comfortable seats? No we are all gonna sit on those three chairs."

Laney, Kin & Kon all looked at Corey with surprise. Kin spoke up first and asked Corey curiously, "And how are we gonna manage that?"

But Corey didn't answer them as he grabbed Laney by the head and beckoned the twins to follow him to the three chairs in the middle of the audience. They managed to get there and he pointed to the two chairs on the left for Kin & Kon to sit in. Once they were seated, then Corey sat down on the last chair on the right and brought Laney onto his lap as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"See? What did I tell you, we're all gonna sit together" Corey said happily as he held Laney in his arms.

Laney was blushing like a sun burnt penguin, "Are you sure you're OK with this Core?"

"Oh yeah, you don't even weigh as much as my guitar. You are actually really light and soft." Corey replied back with one of his signature smiles.

That just made Laney blush a even deeper crimson, she felt her heart racing and her warmth drifting to the other parts of her body like a warm blanket. Corey felt this and became concerned.

"Are you OK Lanes? You seem kinda hot." Corey asked her with concern.

Laney nodded her head, "I'm fine Core I'm just a little hot from the heat that's all."

That's when they heard the music start playing, the hypnotism show was finally under way as the leader came out of the curtains and bowed to the applauding audience.

Just like every year, he had gotten 7 volunteers to get up on stage and become his puppets for the next hour and a half. The tasks they performed for him were hilarious to say the least and the members of Grojband loved every minute of it. Laney laughed so hard that she couldn't help but snuggle herself closer to Corey in her joy.

After an hour and a half went by, everyone was starting to pack up their things and head back to the rides and other events that were happening everywhere else. Kin & Kon got up from their seats and stretched out their bodies. Only to look over to Corey and Laney who were still sitting down with Laney's head on Corey's chest.

"Is she OK Corey?" Kin asked with concern.

Corey chuckled, "Yeah, she's fine. She just got knocked out a little while ago. So she's sleeping right now and I don't think I can take her on any rides at the moment. So we're just gonna sit here for a little while until I wake her up in about 10 minutes. You two go have fun."

"Are you sure you're gonna be OK by yourself?" Kon asked Corey.

Corey nodded, "Yeah, we'll be fine together. Go have fun."

The twins nodded their heads and headed off into the crowd of people, looking for their favorite rip riding rollercoaster that they loved so much.

Corey gazed down at Laney and smiled at her sleeping face. She was so adorable that it was amazing that she didn't know that herself.

"You are possibly the cutest girl I've ever met Laney." Corey admitted softly aloud to her as he got some hair out of her face.

He was surprised when Laney grabbed his shirt and snuggled even closer to his body after his comment. Corey held Laney close to his body to keep her warm as things got even colder outside and he thought it was finally time for him to wake her up from her beauty rest.

Laney woke up sheepishly, "How long was I out for?"

"Probably a half hour or so. You fell asleep during the final act of the hypnotism show." Corey answered her softly.

Laney sighed heavily, "Well that sucks."

"Don't sweat Lanes, you needed the nap. You looked like you were gonna pass out any minute anyways. That's why I thought you should sit down with me instead of standing up for the show. I was afraid that you were going to get knocked unconscious while standing up." Corey admitted while slightly blushing.

It was Laney's turn to blush as she started to realize what kind of position she was in. Her arms were wrapped around his chest like a baby koala and her face was so close to his lips that she practically fainted on the spot.

"Th-Thanks for letting me stay in your arms Corey." Laney thanked Corey shyly.

Corey smiled back, "No problem, I'm just glad that you were able to get some sleep."

"We should go find Kin & Kon now, they're probably wondering where we are and what we're up to." Laney said as she started to get out of Corey's arms.

But before she could, He held her waist close to his body and brought himself to kiss her cheek. Laney blushed with confusion and her heart raced at the touch of Corey's lips on her skin.

"I always give my mother a good morning kiss when she wakes up. So It's only natural that I give my 2nd lady of my life a kiss when she wakes up as well." Corey stated as he smiled and gazed into her eyes.

Blushing, Laney said to Corey in an embarrassed tone of voice, "Would you be weirded out if I did something back to you?"

"Like what?" Corey replied back, raising one of his eye brows curiously.

She didn't bother explaining what as she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him full on the lips. Corey was shocked at her initiation, but soon started to return her affection passionately. They sat there together for a good 12 minutes just kissing each other until finally they brought their love storm to an end.

Breathing heavily, Laney chuckled as she told Corey in a light tone of voice, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

"I have a few ideas." Corey replied chuckling lightly himself.

They got up from the chair and started to walk away hand in hand into the crowd as they went to go search for Kin & Kon. Leaving the chair that they shared their passionate embrace.


End file.
